footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014-15 FA Cup Third Round Match Day
The Third Round draw took place on Monday 8 December at 7 pm at The Deep in Hull and broadcast live on BBC Two. A total of 64 teams will compete, 20 of which had progressed from the second round and 44 clubs from the Premier League and Football League Championship. The lowest ranked side in this round was Blyth Spartans, who compete at level 7 of English football. Harris Jones |goals2 = Sears |stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance = 4,194 |referee = James Linington |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Taylor |stadium = The Valley, London |attendance = 8,727 |referee = Keith Stroud |stack = yes }} |stadium = Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance = 6,791 |referee = Gary Sutton |stack = yes }} Anichebe Brunt Morrison |stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance = 16,593 |referee = Andrew Madley |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Novak Thomas |stadium = Croft Park, Blyth |attendance = 3,644 |referee = Mike Jones |stack = yes }} |goals2 = MacDonald Stanislas Fraser Kermorgant |stadium = New York Stadium, Rotherham |attendance = 5,875 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |stack = yes }} |stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance = 7,980 |referee = Phil Gibbs |stack = yes }} Stockton |goals2 = Dyer Carroll Barrow Gomis Routledge |stadium = Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance = 10,007 |referee = Paul Tierney |stack = yes }} |stadium = Macron Stadium, Bolton |attendance = 16,788 |referee = Phil Dowd |stack = yes }} Fuller |goals2 = Knott Nelson |stadium = The Den, London |attendance = 5,470 |referee = David Webb |stack = yes }} Stead Halliday Knott |stadium= Coral Windows Stadium, Bradford |attendance= 11,859 |referee= James Adcock |stack=yes }} |stadium = Pride Park Stadium, Derby |attendance = 20,201 |referee = Graham Scott |stack = yes }} O'Grady |stadium = Griffin Park, London |attendance = 8,542 |referee = David Coote |stack = yes }} Van La Parra |goals2= Woodrow McCormack |stadium= Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton |attendance= 8,148 |referee= David Coote |penalties1=Edwards Doherty Evans Clarke |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties2= McCormack Woodrow Stafylidis Roberts Rodallega |stack=yes }} |stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance = 23,212 |referee = Lee Mason |stack = yes }} Donaldson |goals2 = Harriman |stadium = Abbey Stadium, Cambridge |attendance = 7,063 |referee = Tony Harrington |stack = yes }} Ayala |stadium = Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance = 9,473 |referee = Dean Whitestone |stack = yes }} |stadium = Deepdale, Preston |attendance = 9,807 |referee = Stuart Attwell |stack = yes }} |goals2 = M. Smith |stadium = Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance = 5,671 |referee = Scott Duncan |stack = yes }} |stadium= Ashton Gate Stadium, Bristol |attendance= 6,951 |referee= Darren Bond |stack=yes }} Gayle Doyle |stadium = Crabble Athletic Ground, River |attendance = 5,645 |referee = Andre Marriner |stack = yes }} |stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance = 30,302 |referee = Mike Dean |stack = yes }} Campbell-Ryce |stadium = Loftus Road, London |attendance = 12,972 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |stack = yes }} |stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance = 21,837 |referee = Chris Foy |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Nuhiu |stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 44,309 |referee = Michael Oliver |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Ambrose |stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance = 31,201 |referee = Martin Atkinson |stack = yes }} |stadium= Portman Road, Ipswich |attendance= 27,933 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Ireland |goals2 = Carrington |stadium = Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 19,423 |referee = Simon Hooper |stack = yes }} Di María |stadium = Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance = 9,264 |referee = Craig Pawson |stack = yes }} Rémy Zouma |stadium = Stamford Bridge, London |attendance = 41,010 |referee = Kevin Friend |stack = yes }} Sánchez |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,439 |referee = Robert Madley |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Chadli |stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley |attendance = 9,348 |referee = Roger East |stack = yes }} Capoue Chiricheș Rose |goals2= Sordell Wallace |stadium= White Hart Lane, London |attendance= 24,367 |referee= Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Gerrard |stadium = Kingsmeadow, Kingston upon Thames |attendance = 4,784 |referee = Jonathan Moss |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Collins |stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance = 22,236 |referee = Anthony Taylor |stack = yes }} Cole |goals2 = Mirallas Lukaku |stadium = Boleyn Ground, London |attendance = 25,301 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |penalties1 = Noble Nolan Carroll Cresswell Downing Cole Valencia Amalfitano Jenkinson Adrián |penaltyscore = 9–8 |penalties2 = Mirallas Naismith Lukaku Baines Oviedo Barry Stones Jagielka Coleman Robles |stack = yes }} Taylor |goals2 = Doyle O'Shea |stadium = Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance = 4,307 |referee = Mark Haywood |stack = yes }} |stadium = Proact Stadium, Chesterfield |attendance = 6,815 |referee = Keith Hill |stack = }} See also *FA Cup External links *BBC Sport Category:2014-15 FA Cup results